Ice cream Isn't Meant For Sharing
by Yellowbuggedsavior
Summary: This is a story about Emma not wanting to share her ice cream with a certain brunette. It's basically pure fluff


Emma was at her house, it was her day off and there was no one around to bother her. Her parents went on a trip with Neal and Henry. She is pretty sure they went camping or hiking, one of the two. She didn't want to go, mostly because if they all went that means that she got a week of peace and quiet. She smiled at the thought, of course she would never tell her parents such things. She used the excuse that someone needed to be there just in case something bad happened. They can't leave the town without its sheriff and its deputy that would just be irresponsible. They bought it of course, which is why Emma is sitting on her couch in a big comfy sweater, yoga shorts, her yellow fuzzy socks and her thick framed glassed with her hair in a messy bun. She couldn't get comfier if she tried- oh wait yes she could but she already has that blanket draped over her lap. She chuckles to herself in pure happiness as she picks up the container of ice cream she brought from her kitchen and opens it, grabbing her spoon and scooping a gracious amount onto it to eat. Using her magic, since she's been practicing, she turns on Netflix and continues the series she has been binging most of the day. It has only been two days since her family left on the trip but she worked the other days they were gone. Once Olivia Dunham showed up on the screen she sunk into the couch looking as if it was absorbing her. She was so lost in the show, and let's face it her ice cream, she didn't hear someone coming into her house. She pretty much though everyone who ever wanted to be around her was busy this week so she didn't have anything to worry about.

"What in god's name are you doing Emma?" Regina looked slightly appalled yet in awe of the way Emma was just sitting there and eating a container of ice cream.

Emma would have thrown the container and spoon if she didn't have such a kung-fu tight grip on each item. "What the hell Regina!" Emma coughs now just realizing she was in the middle of a bite when the brunette about gave her a heart attack. "Why are you in my house-wait, why aren't you camping?" Emma was confused, she remembered her parents saying they were inviting Regina to go out with them. That was one of the only reasons Emma actually almost went.

Regina raises her eyebrows, "A camping trip with the love birds? No thank you, I'd rather watch the Disney version of Snow White." She spoke the last part as if it was disgusting to say, making it show how much she would really not want to be camping right now.

"They definitely messed up on your looks, huh." Emma smirked with a small laugh as she started to poke her spoon back into the container, not really trying to get another scoop yet but breaking it up. "What are you doing here?" Emma paused fringe a few moments ago in her panic when Regina showed up.

Regina smirked at the comment about her looks, knowing to take that as a compliment. "Well I heard you didn't go with your family and decided to come see what you were up to." She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow, "Not exactly what your mother said you were going to be doing."

Emma winces slightly and takes a small bite of ice cream, "Please don't tell her."

"Please be an adult and don't talk with a mouth full of food, even if that food is pure sugar and you shouldn't be consuming it anyways." Regina huffs and makes a move to take the ice cream away from Emma, to which the blonde looked like Regina was about to rip her heart out.

"Don't take my ice cream!" She holds it on the opposite end of where Regina is. "I bought it with my adult money, and I am eating it in my adult house that adult me pays for."

"You could at least use a bowl," Regina says still trying to micromanage the situation.

"Sorry not happening, today is my day. I get to sit in my comfy clothes, eat ice cream and binge watch the most amazing show ever. Not even you are going to come in here and take this away from me." She was determined to have this day how she planned it and that did not include being shamed into eating out a bowl, or even putting a bra on.

Regina crosses her arms and just stares down at the blonde woman all cuddled up in her couch. She soon realized that Emma wasn't going to budge, she really wanted to stay how she was. "Well I can see that you're busy. I'll let you get back to your important business, dear." She turns to walk away.

Emma doesn't want her to leave, she also doesn't think that she would want to stay if Emma is to continue how she is. "Wait," she stands up to follow the brunette and catches her before she gets to the front door. "You can stay if you want to, I mean I think you'd like the show and there is plenty of room on the couch." She smiles softly at the mayor to let her know it's genuine.

Regina was slightly surprised by the invitation, "are you sure? I don't want to ruin what ever you are calling this day."

"You wouldn't ruin it, unless you talk during shows." She was joking, she's seen this show so many times she could quote all the words.

"What kind of people talk during shows and movies?" She asked exasperatedly, she hasn't met one person that has done that yet. Not that she has been to many movies though. "No I don't talk during shows. Are you sure you're willing to share your couch and your ice cream?"

Emma raised both of her eye brows, "Sorry Gina but I'm not sharing my ice cream, besides you totally insulted it earlier and you hurt its feelings." She turns to walk back into the living room, "now the couch I guess I can be willing to share with you, maybe even my blanket."

Regina's mouth was open in shock at the fact that Emma wouldn't share her ice cream with her. She follows after the blonde, "Emma, you can't be serious. You have a whole container of ice cream that you are eating out of and you won't share?"

"Not with fake ice cream haters." She plops back down and grabs the container and spoon taking a bite.

Regina rolls her eyes and sits on the couch as well, "You aren't going to eat that whole thing. You'll get sick."

"Bet?" She turns to look at Regina with a challenging glance, "Spoiler alert, I will finish it."

"You're really not going to share, dear? What kind of host are you." She fake accuses.

"I don't remember inviting you here," Emma chuckles but then she feels Regina slap her arm. "Ouch," she says in a voice that says it didn't actually hurt. "You are trying to steal my ice cream and you are being abuse, damn Regina." She shakes her head in fake disbelief.

Regina sighs, "I'm starting to think it would have been better just going camping with the charming's." This time it was Emma's turn to hit Regina, causing the brunette to laugh.

"Not funny, and for your information you're technically still choosing to hang out with a charming." Emma smiles smugly.

"What am I thinking," She smirks and leans back into the couch, kicking her heels off.

"Shut up, you know I'm your favorite." She smiles and then looks at Regina who is raising her eyebrow. Emma rolls her eyes, "After Henry of course."

Regina smiles and brings her feet up onto the couch as she flexes them, they are happy to be free from the jail of her shoes. "I guess so."

Emma leans back again and looks like she gets absorbed by the couch while holding and eating her ice cream. She plays the show again and smiles, not noticing how Regina is watching her eat the ice cream.

"Give me a bite Emma," Regina demands making Emma look at her in amusement.

"No, you were totally dissing me earlier for even eating ice cream."

"I don't approve of how you are eating it, but that part is already done. There isn't much I can do about it. Now share." Regina goes to reach for it as if that little speech would make Emma share.

"No way! It's mine, I don't share ice cream." She moves it just out of Regina's reach, which made the brunette reach a little further.

"Stop being a child and share." Regina groaned and reached again. Emma laughed because Regina was practically on top of her trying to reach for ice cream but she was the one being called a child.

"Seriously?" Emma giggles, "Do you see the situation you are in right now? How am I the child? No means no Regina." She couldn't stop laughing at how grumpy the brunette was.

"I wouldn't have to act this way if you would just share!" Regina crosses her arms and sits up.

"I would say not to pout because it doesn't suit you but in reality you just look so darn cute."

Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the quirk of her lips starting into a smile. She scrunched her nose not used to being called cute. "I want ice cream, stop being selfish."

Emma couldn't let the opportunity pass her, "Want in one hand, shi-"

"Emma!" She covered the blonde's mouth with her hands.

Emma mumbles something, but Regina couldn't hear it. She moves her hand so that she could try again. Emma sighs, "Ask nicely."

Regina glares at Emma but takes a deep breath. "May I please have some of your ice cream?"

"No."

"Emma!" She slapped the woman in an annoyed gesture, causing Emma to laugh.

"Sorry jeez!" She laughed and sat up more, "Have some ice cream you maniac."

Regina smiles in victory and takes the blonde's spoon to eat some. She sits back in her seat happily, letting the taste melt in her mouth.

"Damn Regina, need to go somewhere private to be alone with it?" She raised an eyebrow in humor but there was another emotion in there.

Regina opens her eyes and looks at Emma, "Sorry dear, I haven't had ice cream since the first few years of my curse."

Emma's eyes widen, "that's a long time without this dreamery creamery."

"I'm sorry, the what?" Regina looked slightly amused.

"You know the dreamery creamery, frozen heaven." Emma chuckles, "Just shut up and eat your ice cream."

Regina pauses and looks at Emma, "I thought it was yours?"

"You need it more than me," she chuckles and then curls up into a ball on the couch and plays the show. Regina smiles and takes a few more bites before setting it down and curling up under the same blanket Emma was under. The blonde was right, this show is very intriguing, and maybe she'll watch some more of it when she goes home.

Without any warning both woman had ended up falling asleep with giant smiles on their faces feeling safe in their spots. Little did they know when they woke up they would smile at one another then have a breakfast together before sharing their first kiss.


End file.
